Gold Eyes
by Fluentinsaucyness
Summary: She didn't think she would see those eyes after she was taken from home. Nalu! One-Shot. Dedicated to fvllbuster on tumblr because this was her gift for Christmas.


"NO!"

A young maiden screamed with all her might as she was dragged away. Blonde hair began to come out from her braid and become tangled as she fought off her captive. Her dress beginning to tear from the force of being dragged. And her beautiful doe brown eyes were overflowing with tears at the sight of her sadness.

For there, in the middle of the destroyed castles foyer, laid a giant red dragon on its back with blood flowing freely from a wound on its stomach.

The dragon did not stir at the cries of the princess but had its head facing the direction she was being taken.

"Come along princess. We must be going we have quite a journey to travel before the snow should settle in." said her capture as he took her away from scene.

As she was near the doors her struggles became frantic, her pleas desperate, and her tears heavier.

But there, in that moment lucy's heart stopped. Because she could have sworn for a second, that the dragon peered its golden eyes open and closed them before she had time to blink.

Lucy's travel home was as sorrow filled as the day she was taken. Day after day she cried every morning when she did not see her white canopy stitched with flames but the ceiling of a tent. She cried at noon for her dragon was not there to share her meals but her abductor. And her cries were the worst at evening when the flames would not warm her like the warmth of her dragon did.

As she and her captor traveled with their horses along the worn trail, hinting at human activity, the princess began to grow uneasy and nervous. She had not had any other social interaction since she was a girl and the thought of facing danger outside the castle spooked the young woman.

The news of the princesses return spread like wildfire as soon as Dan, her captor, went into a market for more supplies. As the goods traveled so did the rumors of her return.

Dan liked the attention of _saving _the princess and the perks that came with it. When people stumbled upon them through their journey how they flocked to him and hear him recite the story of how he slayed the mighty beast and how the princess cried with tear of joy of finally being released from imprisonment.

The civilians would then turn to her for confirmation. And in an somber tone she would reply the same answer each time.

_I cried._

In less than a week snow began to fall. They made more frequent stops and they stayed in inns instead of camping out. Lucy began to feel colder as the weather change and the farther she traveled from her home.

Before the weather had become too unbearable they had finally made it the Heartifilia Kingdom where her parents were waiting for her. As they traveled deeper into the kingdom people stopped and stare.

Flowers were thrown from flower vendors and children squealed in delight for the beautiful princess return. Men and women stared at the young maiden and how she was an exact copy of their kind queen.

Lucy could not smile at this homecoming. It wasn't her home. They were not her people, they hadn't been since the moment she was taken to the castle.

Finally they had reached the palace gates. The palace was like any other castle. With towers as high as the sky, gray stones stacked upon another, the same gardens that decorated the courtyard, smoke rising from fireplaces all around the castle, and the same guards that patrolled it.

But Lucy took note of the difference from this castle and her own. Her home was overgrown with plants everywhere, vines circling towers and flowers growing randomly throughout the yard and over grown grass surrounding them. Only one fireplace was lit in her own for she only needed her dragon for warmth. There was no one else there just herself, her dragon , and Happy-

The princesses eyes widen at thought of the feline that had been her other companion. Happy had been there since before she had gotten there and had been always stuck to the dragon. Lucy's eyes began to gleam at the thought of forgetting the little creature.

Before the princess was able to let her mind wander into dejected thought she was tapped on her shoulder and ask to enter the gate. She had help off her steed and was taken by the elbow into the enormous doors into the palace.

She was met with warmth and stares. Staff at the entrance stopped their work and stared at the princess.

Dan, with a smile announced to the staff that Princess Lucy must be taken to freshen up from there long travel. Immediately the princess was surrounded and taken to the closest stairs.

_Did my parents not want to see me immediately. _

And so they traveled deep into the castle until the stopped at a wooden door. The maid stopped and looked over Lucy.

"We do not have any clothes for you but I expect some of your mothers old dresses may fit, your highness." Said the old maid.

_I dont want to be called Your Highness._

Lucy was introduced to her mothers hand maiden who would be helping Lucy. Lucy thought was a kind woman patiently waiting for Lucy to get ready as she was not accustomed to this.

chose to dress Lucy in a pink ball gown that very heavy and detailed compared to her old wardrobe. She tied Lucy's hair in a bun with wisp of hair framing her face and a red head band that went around the bun.

told Lucy to look in the mirror at herself. When Lucy was in front of her a thought crossed her mind.

_This isn't me. _

With a thank you to the old handmaiden, she was escorted to the throne room were her parents were kept waiting to see their daughter. As she walked into the room she saw a blonde couple seated side by side with crowns upon their head.

As she made eye contact with the woman. _Mother_. She could plainly see were her appearance came from. To the blonde hair, brown eyes and body structure Lucy could see that she will one day look like her mother.

The woman stood up and reached for her rescued daughter and hugged her. Lucy was in shock at the sudden display but still placed her hands around her mother.

"I'm so glad your back." The queen said teary eye. Her eyes roamed Lucy's face while her hands cupped her hands.

Lucy heart swelled. She was always close to her mother before she was taken to the castle. And Lucy's smiled after two weeks of tears.

A hand touched her shoulder and she turned her head to see her father standing next to her with a small smile on his face.

"Glad that you were able to return to us safely." Her father said in a soft tone.

And Lucy kept her smile during the entire exchange.

Her father announced a ball for Lucy for her return to the kingdom. Invitation were sent and preparations were being made.

Lucy was not excited for this. It wasn't a welcoming party to her.

Lucy still cried herself to sleep where none could see and interrupt. Her dreams were her only escape from the false happiness she expressed in the castle. She dreamt of red scales, blue fur, fire and golden eyes. All things that she couldn't have in her life anymore.

The week flew by with no excitement for Lucy. Dresses were fitted, jewelry was picked, and food was chosen. Everything was in order for the big day.

Lucy was dressed in a red ball gown dress trimmed with white lace at the end and her hair once again tied up in a bun with wisp framing her eyes. Long sleeves designed with small cuffs of white lace at the edge covered her entire hand. With a sweetheart neckline a red ruby gem was seen.

She waited outside the door not being able to open wasn't a time to be celebrating. Lucy counted 21 days since she last been home and seen her dragon and Happy.

With one last deep breath she walked through the door and walk aimlessly around the dance listening to the music and the chatter around. The woman was dressed extraordinary filling the room with vibrant colors. The men looked dashing in tuxedos. And the room was a decorated lined the edge of the dance floor holding blue crystal centerpieces and in the right angle where the light hit color bounced off coloring the white drapes that held exits to the courtyard.

With no one taking notice of her presence the princess hastily walked toward the door and into the cold winter night. Lucy chose the path that had a clear path from the snow and walked on it to the bench that looked over the castle.

With a sigh she cleared the bench from snow and sat. Thoughts clouded her mind and her eyes began to tear up making them glisten in the fading sunlight as evening approached.

As she shed her sorrow she was unaware of the approaching figure.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and felt embarrassment at being caught crying. She looked at the person. He was a man. Built and tall, well taller than herself. But the strange thing was that through the rising moon his hair looked pink and it seemed he had a small animal clutched in his hands.

Just as she was about to excuse herself. She heard the unknown man say, "You shouldn't be sad anymore."

And with a glance at his eyes the princess began to smile with joy.

For his eyes appeared gold in the moonlight and only one thing occupied her mind.

_My dragons alive._


End file.
